You're Going Down
by atticstoemily
Summary: It's the final year at Hogwarts for Shannon Stratford-Black  Blair  and a new mysterious student disrupts her plan for social domination. Hating him instantly, for no real reason she does her best to destroy him, but he gives back all she's got and more.
1. Ch1, Let the flames begin

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl. All characters in this story are of my own (and a friends) creation, and my own take on some of the characters from these series.

* * *

Another September; another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For some, the last of many years spent within and around the castle. These students, compared to the others, were preparing for their future and therefore one of the most stressful years of their lives – studying in the library twenty four seven and fretting and eagerly hoping for outstanding results in the N.E.W.T examinations. However, the goal of becoming a highly recommended pharmacist or a world famous Quidditch player was not on the minds of everyone.

Shannon Stratford-Black, for instance, was one of those few who saw Hogwarts as more of a popularity competition, a social acceptance quest to complete. Long blonde hair reaching just above her skinny waist, icy yet sparkling irises the colour of morning sky, gently rounded features and a small tan beauty spot placed perfectly in the corner of her upper lip – her appearance to anyone was nothing but beautiful. Despite her compelling appearance her fiery temper and bitchy attitude instantly revealed the true nature of her bloodline. This seventh year was part Veela, half Veela. And she had no intention of ever trying to hide that.

Unsurprisingly, Shannon was the kind of the girl other girls either hated or adored. She was the kind of girl everyone either avoided through fear or followed with awe and admiration. The latter, for that matter, also applied to the boys of Hogwarts.

Her attitude to the school and her education was quite clear; she didn't really care for it, nor did she really want to be there.

'Move'

'_Move!_'

'Yeah you can move too', her orders could probably be heard from the other end of the train. Pushing her way through the crowd of people also eager to get off the Hogwarts Express, her loyal group of minions trailing after her, Shannon stepped onto the platform, mist forming as she spoke into the cold, telling her friends to hurry up.

Adjusting her green and silver tie, fixing her grey pleated skirt many inches above the knee, Shannon led the way to the carriages, making sure she pushed and shoved her way to the froM, past every other shivering pupil.

A tall, dark eyed young man refused to move as she tapped him on the shoulder, causing her to frown in frustration. It was obvious he didn't understand that in Shannon's world this mean 'get out of the way', perhaps he was a new student, a transfer, or a foreign exchange.

'_Excuse _me' Shannon coughed, tapping him again, and flicking her yellow her from her face. The boy turned. Dirty blonde hair falling in from of his strong stare he spoke, 'Why, what did you do?'

'You're in the way' was the reply from Shannon, the sound of disbelief in her voice, he didn't sound foreign, he didn't sound new, yet, he was still refusing to move, still frowning, she mentally scanned his face, trying to recall a name, or a year. Then she noticed he was wearing plain, slightly faded, perhaps second hand robes; and no tie.

He looked around, a large group of students had gathered around the opening already. Staring at the (to everyone else invisible), black horse-like creatures known as Thestrals, Tyler shrugged, 'I think I got here first Princess', and with an odd smile he hopped onto the carriage, which began moving almost instantly towards the castle in the distance.

With her hands on her hips Shannon pursed her lips, 'who the _hell_ is _he_?'

'I hear he's new!' Bella clapped, 'I don't know, I heard people talking on the train when I went looking for the toilet, he sat by himself the whole time and wouldn't talk to anyone when they asked who he was and what he was doing and and if he was new and yeah, maybe he'll be in Slytherin, he looks quite odd, but, I think if he doesn't talk, and you just stare at him, he'll be fun or something, he had a pretty face-'.

'Please stop talking'.

'... Okay'.


	2. Ch2, Perfect stranger

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl. All characters in this story are of my own (and a friends) creation, and my own take on some of the characters from these series.

* * *

The next day, at breakfast, when Shannon walked into the Great Hall, followers at her hell, the boy with no name appeared in her direct vision, again. There he was sitting by himself, large tatty book in hand, in the middle of the far left table.

Shannon coughed.

'You're sitting at the wrong end of the table'.

The boy dropped the book he was reading and looked up at her with an eery stare. His glare seemed to penetrate the skin and feeling awkward Shannon folded her arms uncomfortably, 'stop being a creep and move'. Shannon Black and her friends had always sat here, and she wasn't prepared for that to change. There was a perfectly formed hierarchy when it came to sitting at the house table for meals. Losers up the front nearest the Professors, followed by the general nerds and ordinary people, then you had the socialites and popular students in the middle, this is where Shannon believed she should sit. Then, right at the other end, were the normals, the average pupil that didn't really know or care for the petty little rules people like Shannon had put in place many years ago.

She was still ignored, the boy went back to his reading, and continued pretending that he didn't even acknowledge her presence. Shannon stamped her foot in frustration, like a child upset that she wasn't getting attention. Reaching over his shoulder she grabbed the book he was so involved with out of his hands, 'Fine, we shall just sit around you', she threw the book behind her, and took a seat beside him. Her minions, Bella Mason, Theresa O'Callaghan and Dana Stewart (all three not exceptionally bright and all in admiration of their own appearance), soon followed suit. The still-to-be stranger did not seem the least bit bothered by the four girls company and, although his book had been chucked at the wall behind, was still quite content sitting where he was.

'You're veela'.

The unexpected interruption stopped the conversation about clothes instantly. Shannon flicked her long blonde hair behind her shoulder with a swift movement of the neck, 'Actually, I'm half', she shrugged.

She did not expect him to laugh at her response, a strange, cold, cruel laugh. This was not the reaction she was used to at all, where was the adoring attention she had been expecting. Before she had a chance to respond he had gotten up from the bench, making his way to the exit.

Clenching her fists, not sure why she was so angry, Shannon got up herself. She picked up the book she had thrown in frustration earlier and, as hard as she could, threw it at the back of Mr Mysterious who had just left she secretly hoped her almost perfect aim would knock him on the end, leaving him unconscious.

The flying book brushed off the taller students shoulder, the hit not even provoking him to turn around. He kept walking, as if she hadn't just tried to hurt him.

'Argh!', Shannon took a deep breath and rearranged a loose strand of her hair, 'I am finding out who he is'.


End file.
